Eternity Reunion
by xKIABx
Summary: *WARNING: BL (Boy x Boy)* *REN x AOBA* After the escape of Platinum Jail and getting Ren back, Aoba is now living his usual daily life. However, for Ren, he has some competition as the boys; Kojaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink, Virus and Trip are back! And this time, they are here to get Aoba for their own self. Just what lengths will the boys go to, to get Aoba? Will Ren prevail?


**Eternity Reunion**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

_Yesterday was like a dream that I thought was something that was messing with my mind. However, it wasn't. In the end, my own twin brother Sei, gave up his body for Ren. That message from before too, was sincerely from Sei. All this time, when we finally just met, he dies just like that in front of me. However, I could never have imagined that his final gift was...Ren. But I do thank Sei from the bottom of my heart. For giving me something that meant so much to me. Even though Sei is gone, he's still here deep within me. And I'm sure somewhere out there Sei is watching over me._

_Ever since Ren's return, my daily life has been the same as just any regular day but now just a bit different. On the contrary, Grandma Tae has let Ren live with us too. I was happy that she willingly accepted him with no questions asked. Even though I did explain a little bit about Ren, she still didn't quite understand but said it didn't matter because as long as I was happy she was happy. Ren is also now working full time at the Heibon Junk Shop with me as well. That was thanks to Mr. Haga as the shope needed a bit help with the tidiness and stocking. Ren even somehow gets along with Bonjin...I thought that maybe it was because Ren used to be an AllMate but I'm not quite sure anymore. _

"...ba."

"Mmhgm?"

"...oba?"

"A few more minutes," said Aoba turning in his covers.

"Aoba," said Ren licking Aoba's check on impluse.

"T-that tickles, Ren!" said Aoba laughing as he finally got up from his bed covers.

"Good morning, Aoba."

"Good morning, Ren!"

"Breakfast is almost ready and we're waiting for you."

"Oh! Thanks for waking me up then. You go ahead, I'll be right down."

With that Ren nodded and started to head back downstairs as he got up from the bed to get dressed. Other thoughts aside, Aoba wondered how everyone was doing; Kojaku, Noiz, Mink, and...Clear. It was definitely a battle he could never forget. However, one that he can let pass knowing that he was able to let his brother, Sei, leave this world peacefully. Shaking his head to let go of this thought, he quickly dressed, left his room to brush his teeth and wash his face. Meanwhile...

"Thank you for going and waking up that child," said Grandma Tae to Ren.

"You're welcome."

After Ren had gone back down, he was helping Grandma Tae finish up setting for breakfast. Usually, this had become a part of his routine ever since he had gotten used to walking like a human. Of course, it was a bit difficult at first to get used to Grandma Tae but overall, it did not take long for her to cherish him as her own as she did Aoba.

"I don't mean to bother you with this but for the amount of time you have been here, Ren, you can all me Grandma...you know?"

Ren was surprised at the request. Never once did he ever thought of calling Tae "grandma" since he wasn't related to her at all, of course nor was Aoba, but he was – used to be an AllMate. So the humanistic phrases were not something that had a hold on.

"It doesn't have to be now or soon. You can call me Grandma when you feel comfortable and ready. Just not when I'm dead yet though or else I won't be able to heart it!" Tae exclaimed with laughter.

"G-grand...ma Tae."

"Hm?"

"Grandma Tae, thank you for everything."

"You finally said it, Ren!" exclaimed Aoba who had entered the kitchen energetically with a smile.

Aoba moved in to sit down and as the two chit-chatted, Grandma Tae smiled as she got to hear Ren say her name. Since he always had thanked her but never with her name along side those words, hence she was happy to hear it. Moving along, she also got the final dish into a bowl and headed towards the table. As she set down the bowl, she also sat down herself and looked at the boys.

"Well, if you two don't hurry up, you will be late!"

"Ah, right!" said Aoba.

"Thanks for the food," all three of said as they ate breakfast.

After breakfast, the two; Aoba and Ren, helped with dishes and headed off to work. Leaving Granny home alone, Aoba always felt that it would be better if Ren stayed and helped her around the house since it would help to look after her on his behalf but since she always insisted that it was rude for Ren to be stuck at home with her, Aoba was sort of forced to do something about it. Hence, Ren is working where Aoba is now, at Junk Shop Heibon.

The city was as it used to be, back to the bustling people heading off to work, school, or any other business they needed to attend to. Of course, after the collapse of Platinum Jail, order was put into place and Toue was never heard of again.

Although, now that area is used as a battle stadium for Rhyme battle contests and practices. With official battles going on every weekends as it broad casts on television, Rhyme, as a whole has become a part of the culture where even teens are now getting into it. Which has made business extremely well for Junk Shop Heibon. Ever since Platinum Jail's conversion, the Rhyme groups that had their own turfs are still present but it's more peaceful now. As rules and security detection made it restricted only within the battle stadium that Rhyme, whether battling or practice is only allowed. Thus, a lot of Rhyme players will head there to take care of Rhyme business.

"Aoba!" said Ren as he tugged Aoba's hair.

"Ah?!" responded Aoba as he twitched due to his hair being touched.

The usual Aoba, since his hair is sensitive, whenever someone touched it, he reacted. Something that he was just born with. Surprised at Ren's actions, Aoba wasn't mad at all.

"What was that for?" Aoba asked Ren.

"You almost walked into that," replied Ren pointing past Aoba at a utility pole.

"A-ahaha, right, thank you."

"Is something wrong?"asked Ren.

"No, I was just thinking about stuff. Let's go!"

Arriving on time, the two got right to work. Even though the store had not changed much on the outside, the inside did, thanks to the business growth. Since Junk Shop Heibon carries the old, the new, and keeps up with the current trends it has been able to keep business going smoothly, all thanks to Rhyme.

Of course, after the school hours, there were three costumers that always rallied in. That trio of siblings; Kio, Nao, and Mio, who pick on Bonjin to no end and always end up making a mess of the shop. They weren't bad kids, it was just that the way that used the shop as a playground was the problem.

"Aoba, Mr. Haga said that there will be someone that is coming by to pick up an order."

"Okay, thanks Ren!"

As the bell upon the door chimed, Aoba thought that it was those kids. However, he was wrong. Even the presence of the customer itself overwhelmed him as never expected such a change of the person that was in front of him. Ren could not quite recall the person's name but Aoba did.

It was...Noiz.


End file.
